Can t Help Falling In Love With You
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: SF. La rareza en Nick terminó haciendo feliz a Jeff. Mal Summary... solo pasen... se que les gustara!  :


Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Los Warblers serán mios y daran conciertos gratis todos los dias por todo el mundo )]. La canción original es de el Rey _Elvis Presley_. Pero les recomiendo buscar mejor en YTb la versión de _UB40_. Fuera de eso... todoes obra y creación de mi única, original y retorcida mente;)

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can´t Help Falling in Love with You<strong>_

Nick estaba raro… Bueno, al menos eso era lo que Jeff creía de su mejor amigo… el rubio 6 podría jurar que todos y cada uno de los _Warblers _estaban raros… o tal vez, él era el que estaba raro.

Despues de la visita de Blaine a Dalton para invitar a todos los _Warblers_ al estreno de la producción de _West Side Story_ que McKinley estaba presentando, las cosas en los _Warblers _habían cambiado… A tal grado que nadie molesto a Wes cuando Thad dijo algo sobre _Wes Side Story_…

Y si, el rubio se preocupaba… pero se preocupaba aún más de que a nadie pareciera importarle…

-Bien chicos…-Anunció Wes, golpeando la mesa con uno de sus tan amados mazos.-Es hora de planear que canciones cantaremos en las Locales…

-_Sexy and I know it_-propuso Sebastian, el más reciente ingreso de los _Warblers_-Con esa canción… arrasaremos en las locales.-Afirmó con una sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro mientras comenzaba un rídiculo baile en su asiento.-O tal vez _Moves Like Jagger_. Esa canción es taaaaan excitante.

-No creo que sea la más brillante de tus Ideas Seb…-Le respondió David.-Una no tiene letra y la otra requiere de una voz femenina… o por lo menos aguda… ¿Por qué no intentar algo más… clásico… no lo sé… _Still Haven't found what I'm looking for_ tal vez?

-Demasiado Simple…Los_ Warblers_ podemos hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Trent, razón por la cual David lo fulminó con la mirada.-Equipo 3,6 ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Nick se sonrojo y comenzó a balbucear, mientras que Jeff estaba perdido en una nube, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor

-Jeff…-Wesley golpeó su mazo con tanta fuerza que hizo saltar al rubio de su lugar, asustado por haber regresado al planeta Tierra. -¿Alguna sugerencia?

-_Love Drunk_ de _Boys Like Girls. _Es rock, puro, sin voces femeninas y no es todo un drama.

Wes notó que todos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para decir algo coherente, por lo que mandó a todos a sus habitaciones.

Jeff salió inmediatamente de la sala de ensayos. Su teoría de que todos estaban raros había cambiado y ahora afirmaba que él era el que estaba mal. Llegó a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, enterrando su rostro y tratando de ahogar su dolor, tristeza y confusión en la almohada que su madre había mandado de Rusia.

Odiaba que Nick estuviera tan raro y no le hablara.

Al principio, Nick solo era la imagen del mejor amigo perfecto que Jeff deseaba tener desde el jardín de niños. Él realmente entendía todo lo que sufría el rubio y viceversa. Jeff jamás dejaría solo a Duval.

Pero poco a poco, Jeff se dio cuenta del efecto que Nick tenía sobre él. Sonreía cada vez que le veía entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraba, reía de los chistes que contaba… por muy tontos que fueran. Lo ayudaba en sus planes malvados para encerrar a Blaine en los armarios y conseguir un solo, cosa que nunca lograron pues Blaine era el mejor cantante que Dalton pudo tener en ese momento.

Y cuando llegó Kurt a Dalton, era el acompañante oficial de Nick para molestar al castaño en su travesía en la escuela…No era "molestarlo" como lo hacían los mastodontes del equipo de futbol de McKinley… solo les encantaba ver como Hummel se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba de Blaine…

Y esa era la actividad favorita de Nick y Jeff… los mejores amigos de la historia.

O al menos eso era lo que eran hasta el gran descubrimiento del rubio…

Después de un profundo y detallado análisis de las conductas que Kurt Hummel presentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Blaine, Sterling notó que hacía lo mismo cada vez que Nick se acercaba… excepto los adorables balbuceos y el profundo sonrojo de las mejillas….

Y la iluminación llegó a Jeff.

Y Jeff se encontró enamorado de Nick

Y todo siguió normal en su vida, hasta la última visita de Blaine… Y ahora no podía ir a la habitación de Kurt a expresar sus sentimientos por Nick… ni podía ir por un abrazo y un consejo al cuarto de Blaine… porque ahora lo que tenía era un mejor amigo alejado y un tipo con el autoestima lo suficientemente alta como para estar cantando _Sexy and I know it _todo el día.

-Jeffy… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Nick a su amigo rubio en cuanto ingresó a la habitación.

-Oh nada… solo extraño a Kurt…

Duval tensó la mandíbula y habló.-Puedes ir a verlo en cualquier momento… y si no, de todas formas yo estoy aquí.-Respondió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Jeff sonrió de vuelta y preguntó -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llegaste tan de repente?

-Oh Nada… Solo te veo en la sala de ensayo en 5 minutos.-Dicho esto, Nick salió dejando a un Jeff confundido.

El rubio se acomodó el cabello, el blazer y salió rumbó a la sala… Después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar?

…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Nick?-Preguntó Jeff

-Hay algo que quiero decirte… pero no sé cómo expresarlo. –Explicó Nick.-Así que adopté la filosofía de Blaine y te lo diré en una canción.

Todos los _Warblers _salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a hacer la música de fondo mientras Jeff trataba de descubrir que canción era y Nick comenzaba a cantar

_Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
>I can't help falling in love with you<em>

_As the river flows gently to the sea_  
><em>Darling so we go, some things were meant to be<em>  
><em>Take my hand take my whole life too<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't help falling in love with you<em>

_As the river flows gently to the sea_  
><em>Darling so we go, some things were meant to be<em>  
><em>Take my hand take my whole life too<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't help falling in love with you.<em>

Para cuando la canción había terminado, Jeff estaba más rojo que un jitomate y Nick totalmente avergonzado levantó a Jeff y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento hermano… pero fue inevitable. Y si te incomoda esto, por favor házmelo saber para así alejarme o…-Las palabras de Duval fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Sterling, que ligeramente chocaron contra los de él antes de que descubrieran como embonaban perfectamente y el beso se hiciera más profundo.

-Vaya… creo que tenemos a nuestros nuevos Blaine Y Kurt-dijo Thad, ganándose un golpe con el codo de parte de Wes

-Creo que debemos irnos… -sugirió Trent.-No estoy seguro de querer seguir viéndolos…

Y todos los _Warblers_ salieron por la puerta, dejando a la nueva pareja absorta en sus propios pensamientos y labios.

* * *

><p>Y... ¿que les pareció?<p>

La vdd se que no es muy bueno. Pero, aunque me estoy cayendo de sueño, quise terminarlo antes de que se me fuera la idea.

Es mi primer Niff... y aún tengo problemas para entenderlos... sobre todo eso del 3 y el 6... pero espero que le entiendan.

Se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario! (:

Nos leemos! [Espero]


End file.
